That Guy
by SugarFangirl
Summary: Anzu constantly see's a strong Yugi when in danger. Yami. She will do everything she can to see him again. Even if it means putting herself in danger. Could it be, Anzu's in love with Yami? What happens when Yuugi finds out? What would she do to get him his own life..
1. chapter 1

**_Note: This take's place in Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0._**

Yami had just put another person uncautious. He slowly backed up from the body. "Your darkness...Has been shown."

He lay there with cobwebs all over him, strapped to the ground. "Tch..." Yami turned around to see Anzu standing there, terrified. He looked at her wounds. "Are you okay, Anzu? I should've came earlier-"

"Who are you?" He stopped. She continued. "Where's Yuugi? Why do you..."

"Anzu...I suppose you've seen me before." She nodded. "How do you know my name and why do you look like Yuugi?"

"I'm Yuugis other soul." Anzu's crystal eyes widend. "Other what?...And..Your Just like Yuugi but..."

She scanned him. He was standing there waiting for what she had to say. "But, taller...Deeper voice, Stronger, Cooler...And sexier"

He smirked. "Thank you. But it's only a matter of time that Yuugi comes back."

"But-" He lifted up Anzu bridal style. "I need to treat your wounds.."

"Why? I barley..." He started to walk to the clinic, in the school with Anzu in his arms. "I can't give you those answers right now..." He said gently.

All you could hear is Yami's foot steps echoing through the halls. "Whoever you are-"

"Yami..." He corrected.

"Y-Yami..." She looked in his magenta eyes. "Your also hurt.."

"Not as badly as your wounds." They got to the clinic. Yami set Anzu on a bed. "Stay here."

She nodded slowly. He went to grab a first aid kit. He came back and looked into her eyes. "Please...Do not be afraid of me."

"N-No. I'm not.." He began to wipe off some of the blood on one of her bruises.

"Y-Yami...um...Why are you doing this?"

"Because Anzu...I don't like seeing innocent people getting hurt. Especially you.." He rubbed some alcohol on her. "Ow!"

"Sorry..."

She stared at him. Starting from his shoes, up to his face. His very focused face...

"I like that your admiring me right now...But don't take it in too much.."

"Huh? I-I wasen't! I was just.." She blushed. He laughed. "Yuugi always has someone interesting in his life."

She laughed awkwardly. "Sorry for causing you so much trouble."

He stood up. "No..It's my job." They walked back out. "Well goodbye for today Anzu..."

"Wait! Do you have to go now? Why can't you just stay?"

"I have to return to where I was. Yuugi will come when I do so...Let's hope we don't meet again."

She became sad. "What? Why not!" He turned to her. "Because...I only appear when there's danger..And you would meet me when there's danger around you aswell. Like today, and those other days."

He got closer and stroked her face. "And I wouldn't want to see a pretty girl in danger. Now wouldn't I?"

She blushed. "T-Thanks.." He turned fully to her. "But most likely, you will see me again." She nodded. "I shall leave now. Bye, Anzu."

A bright light shone, and just like that, Yuugi was here. "Anzu! Your okay!" The short, weak, energetic Yuugi.

"Y-Yeah..." She rubbed her temples. _Was that just a dream, or was that real. That guy...?_ She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Anzu walked to 3rd Period with Miho. She looked at the floor.

"Anzu? Are you okay? Your spaced out. Miho's worried." Miho said looking at Anzu.

Her eyes widened. "O-Oh! I'm fine! Just thinking about someone..." All day Anzu's been thinking about Yami. She wondered if he'd come back. At 6th period Yugi went up to her.

"Hi Anzu!"

"H-Hi...Yugi." He smiled. "Um...You've been acting strange today. Is everything okay?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I'm perfectly fine." He nodded. "If you need anything. Just ask me, okay?" Anzu nodded.

 _Yami said he only appears when theirs danger...Which means...I have to make danger!_ Anzu filled up with rage.

"Come on Yugi!" She said taking his wrist and running. First she jumped in a pool, with her clothes on.

"Ahh! Help! I can't swim! Somebody!" She yelled splashing.

"Anzu!" Yugi jumped in and pulled her out. "Are you okay?!"

She sighed. "Yeah..." She made several attempts to see that face again. But no luck. Yuugi and Anzu walked in silence. "Well Yuugi, this is my block-"

"Hey!" A deep raspy voice yelled. It was a group of four men, who looked in their late twentys. They backed up.

"Oh..What a pretty girl. Come with us." He said going closer to her. "No thanks.."

"I don't take no's!" He said grabbing her wrist. "Let me go!" She said struggling to get out of his grasp.

"I will hurt you If you keep struggling!"

Yugi ran up to Anzu. "Anzu! Let her go!" He said charging to the man. The the three other men where chuckling.

"My my...What do we have here?..." Said a familiar voice. Anzu gasped and looked over to where she heard it from. There was Yami, standing there, with his eyes locked on the man. "Yami!"

The man laughed. "This stupid spikey haired boy!"

Yami didn't blink once. His magenta eyes on the man. Anzu looked at his face. "Yami no! He'll hurt you!"

He smirked. "So this is the man threating my precious Anzu?" Anzu blushed.

The man began to get angry. "Do something bastard!"

"Oh...I will. Those who mess with Anzu or anyone whom I love... Will get punished."

Anzu blushed deeper. _He...Loves me?_..She thought.

All the men laughed. "Hear this guy! He thinks he's so strong!"

Yami chuckled. "The darkness has opened..." They froze. "What?"

Yami took out a card and faced it towards them. "Yami no game Or sacrifice?"

"Pshh! Are you stupid? Fuck off!"

Yami walked up to him slowly. "No need to use any curse words... I'll choose for you then. Sacrifice!" He said with magenta fire in his eyes. Anzu began to cry. He looked insane. He looked at her. "Even making her cry..."

He shot the card at them and their souls began to suck out. They all fell to the floor.

Yami walked up to Anzu and held his hand out for her to get up. She accepted it. "Yami...I'm..." More tears ran down her cheeks. She hugged him. "I'm sorry!"

He didn't hug back though. "Anzu...Don't cry."

"But..." He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her chin up with the other. "Please...I beg you...Don't do dangerous stuff just to see me."

"How did you.." There faces got closer. "I figured it out...By the way you were doing it. I understand you admire me.. But I would be heartbroken if anything were to happen to you...So please."

She backed away and looked down. "I have to go now Anz-"

"Do you love me?" Anzu asked. Yami shoved his card back into his deck. He shot a quick smile. "Anzu. I will take my leave now." A bright light shined. "Wait!"

He turned around. "Yes, Anzu?"

"Answer my question!" She shouted. He smiled. "Sorry. I can not answer that question of yours even if I knew the answer to it."

Anzu ran up too him. "Why not? Come on Yami!"

He sighed and looked at her. "I guess I have no choice. I'll tell you everything you need to know the next time I see you. Which I hope there won't be a next time." A bright light shone and Yami was standing there. "I'm glad your okay, Anzu."

"Yugi, do you notice anything weird?" He gave a puzzled look. "Huh? No?"

"You don't notice you change into another person?"

He looked at the ground. "So you've found out."

"You've been keeping this away from me? Why? I've found out already!" He nodded his head. "I don't know...I just want him out of me asap."

Anzu began to sweat. "What!? Why?" He finally looked into her eyes. "I don't want to vanish him or anything. I meant so he can be a real person like us. It's kind of hard. I've been trying to figure out a way but I need more research."

"You can talk to him?" She asked. He nodded. "He talks to me in my head. Sometimes he comes out of nowhere talking, it scares be sometimes." He said laughing. "I asked him if he wanted to be a real person like us...He says his job is to help the endangered. He also said he wants to be with someone." Anzu blushed.

Yugi sighed. "But you seem desperate to know..."

"Huh? Well, since he's saved me,I have to care right?" Yugi scowled. "I just wish he can leave me alone so I can save the people I love. It's not fair. I know he looks like me, but he isn't me. He is his own person. The only difference is he eyes and hair. He is my height though."

"Okay then. It's settled. We'll make him a real person to have his own body. That way, none of you will have troubles!" Yugi smiled and nodded. "How though?"

"I think I have an idea." Anzu said smiling. She thought about him being a real person.


	3. Chapter 3

Anzu opened her eyes, to see a very bright sun. She smiled. "Yes! It's saturday!" She got, took a shower, and got ready to go to Yugi's house.

 _'Hm..I wonder if i'll meet Yami again..He still hasen't answered my question...'_ She thought. She walked through the grass to the Mutou game shop. She inhaled deeply. "Ahh...The morning smells so nice.."

She walked inside the game, make the bell on the door jingle. "Morning Mr. Mutou." Anzu said smiling.

"Oh Anzu! I haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?"

"I'm just here to hang with Yugi." She said looking at some of the new games. Mr. Mutou chuckled. "When are you two going to date already? Yugi! Your girlfriend's here!"

"I-I'm not-!" Anzu said blushing a little. "Girlfriend?!" Yugi yelled from upstairs. Anzu heard footsteps running down the stairs. He fell and slipped. "Ow..." He looked up. "Anzu! I-I didn't know you were here!"

Mr. Mutou laughed. "You have a clumsy boyfriend here miss." Yugi blushed. "G-Grandpa!"

Anzu sighed as she began to walk upstairs with Yugi. She sat on his bed when they arrived in his room. "So Yugi..."

"Hm?"

"What are you going to do about your other self, Yami?" He sighed. "I don't know..." Yugi looked outside his window. "Weird things has been happening to me lately..."

"Go on." Yugi sighed. "At night...Out of nowhere, it feels like my soul is pulling out of me. Like my heart is ripping out! It hurts... It's like my other self is trying to get out of me. Sometimes I feel like I can see it too..." He stuffed his face in a pillow. "I don't know what to do Anzu!"

She thought about it. "First things first Yugi, calm down. Can't you talk to your other self? I mean, he is your other _self_ in _your_ body."

"No...I mean, I bet I could but...I just need him out of me! WHY IS HE EVEN IN ME!? I think i'm going insane Anzu!" She hit Yugi on the head. "Whats the matter with you, we'll find a way!"

Yugi stood up. "What if there's no way!? Is it because of this puzzle!? I might as well break it, if that's the case!" Anzu clenched her hands. Then, she gave Yugi one big slap on the face. "What's gotten into you? Don't tell me your going to make this other spirit get the best of you. Besides.." A small blush formed on her face. "He's saved people..Even me.."

Yugi's eyes widened.

"Ugh...How about we leave this problem alone and go for a walk? I'll wait out here for you to get ready." She said walking out his room door. She rubbed her head. 'The truth is...I don't want his other spirit to go. I still need answers from him...' She thought.

After 5 minutes, Yugi was dressed in his casual uniform outfit. They left the game shop, and began to walk. "Sorry for how I acted.."

"It's fine." He looked at the clouds. "Oh yeah, didn't you say you had a plan?" She nodded. "I thought I did..."

The two began to walk all over the city, visiting stores. After an hour they sat down on a bench. "Phew...That was a walk."

"You can say that again..I'm starving.." Anzu pointed to a small cafe. "How about we get something in there?" Yugi nodded. "Sure."

They walked in the cafe and order some food. They both got fries and soda. After they finished, they began to walk again. "What now?" Yugi looked at his watch. "It's 7:35 and it's getting dark..."

Anzu sipped some of her soda. "Yeah...I guess we should-" She spotted an amusement park. "Hey look Yugi, let's go there!"

"Huh? But it's getting late. Besides, we have no money for that." She was already near the gate. "Oh come on Yugi! It's not pitch black! So much people are there. To make it even better, it's the grand opening! We don't have to pay!"

"But Anzu.."

"Please!" She said with pleading eyes. He shrugged. "Fine..Only for a little while."

"Yay! Let's go!" She yelled as she pulled Yugi. They went on roller coaster's, well mostly Anzu, and did games. Which Yugi did the most of. Anzu groaned as they walked out of the park. "I think I had too much fun it hurts..." Yugi laughed. He looked at the time. "Oh no! It's 8:56! It's so late!"

"Whoah, so much time passed by." They walked through the crowd of people until they ended up in a dark ally. Anzu began to tremble. "I-I'm feeling a little scared now."

"Y-You said it..." Suddenly someone grabbed Anzu's face. The person put his on Anzu's mouth. She gasped. "MMM!" The person chuckled.

Yugi charged to the person. "Let her go!" A group of men cornered Yugi and hit him until he passed out.

Anzu woke up in a dark, cold, moist room. She looked around. "Where am I?.." She stood up and looked for an escape. "Where's Yugi?" She thought back to what happened. "Oh, I remember now. I've been kidnapped!" She fell on her knees as tears began to run down her cheeks. She took a deep breath. "No, I won't cry." She wiped her tears.

"You'll be crying again soon.." A raspy deep voice said, as it echoed through the room. "H-Huh? W-Who said that?" The lights turned on to reveal a tall man. He began to chuckle.

"W-Who are you!" The man walked closer to her. "It won't take long if you don't struggle." Anzu ran to the corner of the room, dripping water. "What!? D-Don't come any closer!"

The man grabbed her waist roughly. "O-Ow!" He smirked. "Now shut up.." He said as he began to take her shirt off. She tried to get of of his grasp. "N-No!" She held her shirt down. Tears fell down her cheeks once again. "Help me! Somebody!"

"Stop struggling!" He said as he punched her in the face. "O-Ow!" She screamed as she touched her now, bloody bruise. "Help me!" She cried.

Suddenly, the door busted open. The man looked furious. "Who's interfering! I thought I locked the door!"

"Well you thought wrong..." Said a familiar voice. A person walked in with his hands in his pocket. "I guess I made it just in time."

Anzu gasped. "Y-Yami!" Yami looked pretty pissed. There was also a bruise on his forehead. The man growled. "You bitch! I'll kill you now!" He said grabbing Yami's neck and squeezing it. "A-Agh!"

"No! Don't hurt him!" Anzu screamed. The man laughing "Ha ha ha! This is what happens when you interfere with my plans!" Yami smirked. "Tch, you think this will actually stop me?" The man squeezed harder. "You...seem mad." Yami said. He kneed him in the stomach.

Yami glanced at Anzu. "What were you planning to do with her?" He asked the man. "None of your business!" Yami glared at him. "How disgusting..How dare you plan to do that to her!?"

"ARGGGHH!" The man yelled as he ran to punch Yugi. "

"The darkness has opened..." Yami said. "H-Huh?" The man looked around. He was surrounded by monsters. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He said clenching his head. Then, he ran for his life.

"Pathetic.." Yami walked over to Anzu, who was on the floor in pain. "Are you okay Anzu?" He knelt down to her. He saw the bruise and blood all over her cheek. "How dare he...!?"

"It's really you...From last time.." Anzu whispered. "Anzu..You always get put through this..." Tear beads formed in her eye. "I-It hurts.."

Yami stroked her hair. "It's going to be fine..Don't forget, i'm right here..." Yami carefully picked her up. He began to walk out of the room, which leaded to a black hallway.

"The Millennium items aren't only good for one thing..." He said to himself as his voiced echoed through the hall. Yami closed his eyes and his puzzle began to light up, making a light shining through the hallway. He looked down at Anzu, who was still in pain.

"I want to get you out of this environment as soon as possible. Especially because of the condition your in," He held her tighter. "Hold on." He began running down the hall.

'I can't believe it...He's back..And he's saved me again...He's carrying me..' Anzu thought.

Yami reached the end of the head which led to two double doors. He opened them. They saw tree's and the moon. "Okay." He said panting. "We're out of there. Now..." He looked down at at Anzu. "I need to treat those wounds.." He looked around, then he spotted a hospital. He started walking towards it, still breathing hard.

"Yami..."

"Yes Anzu?" She looked at his face. "What happened to your head?..." She said weakly. He touched his bruise, holding Anzu with one hand. He kept walking. "I almost forgot about that. It's nothing to worry about."

They arrived to to the hospital. "Oh, I remember this hospital..." Anzu whispered. Yami walked in. A women at the front desk looked at them worried. "Hello, how may I help you? It seems like that girl is the problem?"

"Yes, she's in pain. I need to treat her wounds." The woman nodded. "Yes, I will call a doctor right away." He shook his head.

"No. I'll do it. Just give me a room to do it in."

"Um, we can't have that sir." Yami's third egyptian eye glowed. "But we can.." In a instant, the ladies grey eyes, turned into black ones. "Yes sir. Any room you'd like."

Yami walked through the hospital, trying to find a room with nobody in it. "What did you do to her Yami?..."

"She's just hypnotized." He opened a room and set Anzu on the bed. He locked the door. He sat down next to her. "This might hurt. But I know you can bear it."

"I don't think your supposed to tell your patients that..." He laughed a little, much to Anzu's surprise. Yami took a cloth and damped it. He wiped some of the blood of her bruise. He took some cotton and wet it with alcohol. He rubbed it on Anzu's face. "Ouch.."

He wrapped some of her cuts in a white cloth and bandaged her cheek. He stood up and smiled. "How do you feel?"

"U-Um..I feel regular I guess."

"Thats good news. Can you stand?" She nodded. She slowly got up from the bed. "I think I can-Woah!" She said. She fell and landed on Yami's chest with his arms around her. Anzu looked up to him then blush. ' _His face is so close to mines!'_ She thought.

They looked into each others eyes. "Good thing I caught you in time, be careful." Anzu flushed. "S-Sorry! I thought I could walk... M-My legs suddenly felt like jelly..."

"Heh.." He picked me up again. "My other soul may be coming back any minute now.."

Anzu's stomach dropped. "Why can't you stay? Why can't you and Yugi both come back?" He started walking out of the hospital. "I can't Anzu..

They stopped at a mountain. You could see the bright moon and the stars, right in front of you. He set Anzu down, still keeping his arms behind her back. '

' _Oh no! We're alone! What should I do?! I need to talk about something..Argh, I bet my face is so red right now! Oh I know!'_ She thought. Anzu took a deep breath. "I-I-Isn't this view pretty?"

"Yes, it's very beautiful.." She started playing with her fingers. "Y-You know Yami, you still haven't answered my questions from last time." After awhile she gasped and face palmed. ' _Way to go Anzu! Seriously, why!'_

Yami turned Anzu around so she could face him. He wrapped him arms around her waist. "That's right...I haven't answered your questions, have I?"

Anzu's whole face was red. ' _This guy! He just wants me to blush doesn't he!'_

"I believe your first question was, where did I come from and who I am?" She nodded. He looked down. "I would tell you if I knew. The truth is, I don't know anything about myself. All I know is that I come from that puzzle that boy possess, which came from Egypt. I managed to figure out my name was Yami.."

"Huh? What do you mean managed? You didn't know your name?" He shook his head. "I don't know anything else about myself.."

"Oh.." Anzu looked into his eyes. ' _Wow...His eyes. It's like a crimson gradient with_ _amethyst_ _...Yugi's is just_ _amethyst.'_

 _"_ And your other question was..." Anzu blushed. ' _I asked him if he loved me! Why! Oh why! I hope he doesn't remember..!'_

He continued. "Oh yes.." He smiled a little. "Your other question was, if I loved you..." Anzu blushed even more. She could feel her face burning. "U-Um, that was a stupid question..Y-You don't have to answer it."

"Well, I promised I would."

She sighed and looked down, embarrassed. He lifted her chin up with his hand, and the other still around her waist. "Anzu...I do love you..."

"What!? R-Really!?" ' _oh My GOSH! I can't believe it! H-He loves me! I must be dreaming'_

 _"_ Yes.."

"B-But," She looked into his eyes. "Why? I didn't think...you'd like a girl like me.." He hugged her waist tighter. "I really do love you Anzu. Why'd you think otherwise?"

"I-I don't know..."

He looked into her eyes. "I began to develop feelings for you everytime i'd see you...I didn't think I was the type of person to love anyone. But you...You've actually made me smile once. For me, It was all about death, danger, and saving people..Including, Yami No Games.."

She blushed and smiled. "When I first saw you, I have to admit, you were pretty scary.."

He laughed. "I still can be sometimes." Yami's eyes suddenly widened.

"W-Whats wrong?"

"I feel my other soul trying to come back. I'll see you soon, Anzu." She got closer to him. "W-Wait, does this mean we're...u-uh...y'know.."

"We will talk about it next time..For now, goodbye." He said smiling. She looked down. "Bye.." Yami leaned down, and kissed Anzu on the cheek. She froze.

"Next time, it won't be on the cheek. Bye Anzu." He said winking as he faded into Yugi.

Yugi smiled. "Anzu! Your in once peace, almost!" She stood there, frozen and blushing. "Earth to Anzuuu? What's the matter?"

"O-Oh! I'm fine! I don't feel so good, my face is heating up!"

"Oh, that's not good...We should probably get you home." He checked the time. "Oh my gosh! It's 12:57!"

"Really!? I'm gonna be grounded for a month!"

"You think that's bad? I'm gonna get my duel monster cards taken away for a month!" She sighed. "Let's go."

They walked on the sidewalk, with very few cars driving by. "Anzu, you can't hide everything y'know."

"Huh? What do you mean?" His bangs covered his eyes. "Anzu..Did you see my other soul we've been talking about?"

"Y-Yes.."

He looked right into her eyes. She began to shake. His eyes weren't the soft purple ones she's seen everyday. It was full of anger. He was staring into her soul. She swallowed. "S-Stop it Yugi! Your scaring me!"

"Anzu. What did he do once you saw him."

He was demanding an answer, not asking for it. "W-Well, he saved me from those guys..."

"What else..?"

She sighed. "He treated my wounds." He crossed his arms. "That's it?" She nodded. They stared at each other for a good minute.

"There's something your not telling me."

Anzu could feel sweat forming on her forehead. "We looked at the moon for awhile..."

"Then?"

 _'Gosh. I didn't know Yugi could be so demanding..'_ "Then he answered some of my questions.."

"Annnnd?" _'I can't tell him about him kissing me on the cheek! Who knows what he'll do!'_

 _"_ Nothing! GOSH Yugi! It's none of your business! Why are you forcing me to tell you?" He glared. "Which means something else did happen! I know you Anzu! You'd usually tell me everything that happens with no nervousness in your eyes! And you wouldn't object!"

She started to tremble. "Fine..Have it your way then! He kissed me on the cheek!"

Yugi's eyes widened. "He did what!?" She glared at him. "What's the matter with you Yugi? Your never like this!"

"Do you wanna know whats wrong Anzu?" He clenched his hands. "MY OTHER SOULS THE PROBLEM!" He screamed.

"Y-Yugi..! How could-" He gripped his hair. "I've been waking up in the middle of the night, my heart starts hurting, I wake up in the middle of nowhere sometimes not even knowing how I got there, THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF HIM!"

"But!-"

"No 'But's'! Now he's trying to steal you away from me!" Anzu gasped. "What!? What do you mean 'steal me away from you'?!"

Yugi sighed. "Anzu. I have a crush on you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Anzu's POV_

My heart dropped to the ground once I heard those six words.

I Have A Crush On You...

It echoed in my head like I was in a cave. I stared at Yugi, with wide eyes. "Y-Yugi..."

I can't believe this is happening. THIS IS INSANE! I have this weird feeling in my stomach now!

It's either because one, Yami kissed me on the cheek or two, Yugi just confessed that he liked me. He continued. "I love you Anzu. I've loved you since we were kids. I just didn't have the courage to tell you."

My face started heating up. "Seriously?" He nodded. "Now, my alter-ego is trying to take you for himself."

"What? A-Are you crazy Yugi?" He walked up to me, with a determined look on his face. "Be honest when I ask you this Anzu." What was he going to ask me?... I nodded.

"Do you like my other soul?" I blushed. He said to be honest...Gosh. "M-Maybe.."

I told the truth and lied to him at the same time. Clever right? He scowled and looked to the ground. "Why.." I feel like somethings about to happen...

He looked into my eyes. "Well, I hope this changes that.."

"Huh?" He leaned in to kiss me. I quickly moved my head and backed up. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Anzu..I..I..-"

Tears came down my eyes. "I..I'm sorry!" I said running away. I ran all the way to my house. I stopped in front of my door.

I looked at the door steps. I can't believe Yugi tried to kiss me. My bestfriend tried to kiss me! And I broke his heart! Not to mention I also left him in the dark alone!

I opened the door slowly and closed it. Phew, my mom isn't here. I walked up to my room and got ready to go to bed. I was really tired and it was 1 in the morning. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

But I couldn't. I kept thinking of Yugi trying to kiss me and Yami kissing me on the cheek. Also, that Yami AND Yugi both love me. But I only like one of them back. And that's Yami. I can't face Yugi at school. I don't even think I can wake up to go to school..

My eyes grew heavy, and I was fast asleep.

 _The next day..._

I woke up to the bright sun shining in my eyes...How WONDERFUL. How did my curtains open?... I groaned and sat up, then rubbed my temples. "Ugh..I have to get ready for school.."

I brushed my teeth, then went to take a shower. I thought about Yugi and Yami as the warm water sprayed on my back. Did I make them rivals?... I was about to get my first kiss stolen by Yugi, and the next time I see Yami, I probably would get my first kiss. I want my first kiss to be by Yami! I hope Yugi doesn't try to try it again today. Although we may not talk..

I wonder if Yami and I could be a couple. I thought about it for a minute.. Nope, that wouldn't work out..

I dried myself off, dried my hair, put my uniform and shoes on. I grabbed my book bag and went downstairs to see my mom watching the news with a cup of coffee.

"M-Morning mom."

"Good morning darling." Oh NO! What if she knows about me coming home late!? It's okay, I just won't bring it up. But if she brings it up, I'll just tell her 'I got kidnapped by a group of men and my bestfriends alter-ego, whom I have a crush on, came and saved me and he treated my wounds, then he confessed to me and kissed me on the cheek and when his other soul came back he also confessed to me and tried to kiss me but i moved and rejected him, so now we're probably going to avoid each other and now I don't know what to think of when his alter-ego kissed me and i'm ANGRY'

Yeahhhhhhh, NO.

I finished eating my breakfast then I began to walk to school. I guess she didn't find out. Yugi usually walks with me to school...But all because of him trying to kiss me! Well I can't blame it on him, I moved away...But I don't like him, I like YamiiiiARRGGHHH!

Suddenly I felt something cold, hard and slim hit me in the head. "Ow!" It was a pole. That pole in front of Domino High. I sighed and walked into the school. Well, I am 30 minutes early, so I sat down in one of the classes desks. I lay down sighing. "Could this day get any worse..?"

Just then, I heard Jounouchi and Yugi talking outside of the hall. UGH, I JINXED IT! Being Anzu, I began to listen to what they were saying.

"Hey Yug, you seem pretty down. You alright?" Yugi sighed. "Not really.."

"Come on buddy, tell me whats the matter." He took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. "Well..You know about my crush on Anzu, right?"

"Mhm..Yeahh..?"

"W-Well.." He said looking down. "L..Last night, I confessed to her." Joeys eyes lit up. "Really!? You go Yug! Thats-"

"Jounouchi-kun..Let me tell you the rest." He nodded. "After I confessed to her...Well..Um.." He sighed. "Apparently, she likes my other soul.."

"You mean that other soul that gives you nightmares and wakes up you up in the middle of the middle of the night?" Yugi nodded slowly. "WHAT!?"

"It's true. So after I heard that, I-I tried to kiss her. But she moved away, then started crying..." Jounouchi looked at Yugi sadly. "I'm so sorry Yugi..."

Yugi smiled sadly. "It's fine, really! I just don't know if I can face her today. I might as well change into my other soul." Jounouchi clenched his hands. "I'll beat up that other soul!"

No! How could he say that! This is why I need more female friends besides Miho and Rebecca! Speaking of Rebecca, she goes to Domino High now. That 12 year old is a freshman, can you believe that?! That's insane! Not to mention that she acts like Yugi and her are dating, kissing him on the cheek, hugging him, holding his hand and calling him 'cutie' and 'darling'...But I don't care.

All I care about is if that little twerp does that to Yami, ohhh, then I'll get mad. I began to get to up to walk to my first period. Then I stopped. I just remembered Jounouchi and Yugi are standing out the door! I face palmed. I took a deep breath, and walked out the door. I didn't dare to look at either one of them. From the corner of my eye, I saw Yugi with wide eyes and blushing.

"WHAT! You were in there all this time!?" Jounouchi said. I stopped dead in my tracks, but didn't answer him. Yugi was fiddling with his fingers. Then he smiled a little, with even more red on his face. "G-Good morning...A-A-Anzu.." All I did was ran off to class.

Jounouchi clenched his hands. "ARRGHH! I tell you, I get no respect at all!" I heard him yell.

Well you know what Jounouchi? You don't deserve any respect!

Yugi slid down on the floor. "She hates me...I might as well date Rebecca now.." Jounouchi looked like he was going to throw up. "No!"

Those idiots. Well, mostly Jounouchi.

After all six classes of torture, school was finally done. I went to my locker to get my books. I stuffed them all into my bag and speed walked to the double doors.

I defiantly do NOT want to run into Yugi now. I probably will though, knowing he takes the same route as me walking home.

I walked the the side walk slowly, then sighed. I wonder if I'll see Yami again? I wonder...Then I suddenly heard footsteps against the sidewalk. I looked behind me, karma is real, it was Yugi.

"No!" I whisper shouted to myself. I began walking faster.

"Anzu!" He said calling out my name. The footsteps began to move faster.

NO! He's running! Okay then, I'll run to then! It was like a race to see who would get where first. Then he ran in front me making me stop.

He was panting. "Hey..." He continued. "You know your legs are longer than mines.."

"I don't care!" I said trying to move away from him. He moved right back in front of me. "At least let me speak.."

I stood there looking at him. "I wanted to apologize to you...You know, about trying to kiss you. I had no right to do that and you had the right to move away. So i'm sorry. I just don't want to continue avoiding each other."

I stared at him, then looked to the ground. "I know. It's just that I was so surprised and..I wasn't ready for my first kiss just yet."

He nodded. "And, I love someone else." He rolled his eyes. "I'm aware."

Woah, he seems annoyed. "I hope you don't like me anymore." I said hopefully.

"Nope. I still like you."

"As a friend right?" He shook his head. "As a friend and the other way."

Oh good grief. I sighed. "Anyways, let's go home." He nodded. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I didn't get my duel monster cards taken away that night. What about you?"

"My mom wasn't even home."

I suddenly smelt smoke. Then I felt heat. I looked to my right, and something was caught on fire. It was a store! With a person in it!

"Oh no! Yugi look!" He looked to where I was looking. "Oh my god!"

Being Anzu, I ran to the store. Yugi gasped. "No! Anzu! Don't! Thats way too dangerous!"

I whipped my head over to him. "Dangerous!? Those people could die in there!"

" _You_ could die in there! I won't let you!" He said he said grabbing my arm. I snatched it away, and ran for my life. Inside, i meant.

As soon as I stepped in there, I went light headed. I began to sweat instantly. I walkes through the store, until I found the people. It was a lady and her baby!

She was crying along with the baby. "HELP ME! PLEASE!"

I coughed. This is bad for my lungs! I wiped sweat off my face. "Come! Take my hand quick!" She took it and i led her out halfway with her baby. "Yugi! Take her out!" I yelled to him.

"Okay!" He said from outside the door. He took the ladys hand. After they were out. He came back "Come on, Anzu! Take my hand! Hurry!"

The fire began to spread trapping me deep in the store. "I can't!" I began to cough more. The fire rose really high, so I couldn't see Yugi.

I felt like I was already dead, but I wasn't. I was coughing like crazy along with sweating. I fell on the floor. "Help me..."

The fire was growing closer to me. "Help..."

"Thats why i'm here.." A voice said. It was a familiar voice. What?...Who could've been able to come inside? I suddenly felt myself being picked up. I was being helped out of the fire.

After a minute or so, I was breathing fresh air. I finally felt alive again. Thank goodness.

I think I almost died. At least I helped someone. I was set on a bench. I was being shook. I heard someone saying 'Anzu'.

My eyea fluttered open. I looked around until my eyes set on one person. It was Yami!

OH MY GOSH! YAMI!... YAMI!?

I gasped and sat up. He smiled. "Welcome back sleeping beauty."

"Y-Yami.." I looked closer at him. He had a few burns on his arms and hands. He was also drenched with sweat, which by the way made him look as hot as ever! No pun intended.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded and blushed. "A-Are you?"

He ignored my question. "Anzu. Do not ever...Do that again." He said sternly. My eyes widened. "I was helping a person. She also had a baby!"

"I understand that. But you could've died. Please, do not do reckless stuff like that." I nodded. Geez, I didn't know he could be so..Stern.

I immediately remember what he said last time. _'Next time, it won't be on the cheek'._ I blushed. He continued. "Anyways Anzu," He said helping me up. "I do believe you remember what I said last time?"

I blushed a very deep crimson red. I feel butterflies in my stomach! I nodded slowly.

He smirked. "Good. I feel like doing it right about...Now."

My whole face was as red as a tomato. I was shaking and sweating. Okay! I'm ready. Keep your cool Anzu..

He then, leaned in slowly. I closed my eyes. This is it...This is the moment of my dreams...

I felt a finger on my lips. My eyes opened fast. "You don't just get a kiss until I get a thank you."I blushed. Ugh, this guy! "T-Thank y-"

Then our of nowhere, His lips pressed against mines. Everything stoped.

I felt warm lips press on mines. I closed my eyes slowly. At first, his lips tasted spicy, kind of like cinnamon. Then it tasted sweet like sugar. The kiss went into deeper kiss. I felt him slowly moving his lips against mines. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

Is this happening?! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! We're kissing! I'm gonna faint!...

Should I put my arms around his neck? That's what your supposed to do right? I tried moving my arms, but I couldn't. I was just frozen. And running out of breath!

He just kept kissing me, moving his lips slowly on mines. I can't believe this is really happening. Is this real?... The person I like is kissing me?... I began to feel weak. As if he was taking out my soul from a kiss. He made my whole body weak. He was kissing me softly. I can't fall! I'll blow it if I do!

After a reallly long time, he parted from me. He turned his head away. Is he hiding something? I got a closer look, he was panting. Well, I guess he was running out of air too. He looked at me then smirked. "I hope that will make you stay out of danger, princess."

I blushed and turned around. I felt butterflies in my stomach. "S-so that's why you did it..." I don't know why, but I could see him smirk from the back of my head. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. "Or.." He whispered in my ear. "Would you rather more...than a kiss?..." I felt his hot breath travel down my spine. I blushed really deep. What is he saying!? "W-What are you saying...?"

"I think you know what I'm saying..." He said, still his arms around me from the back. I got out of his grasp, sat on the bench, and covered my face. I do NOT want his to see my face. It's probably looking like a bomb right now. "N-N-No! I'm not...-" I heard a chuckle. "I'm just kidding, Anzu." I blushed even more. HOW DARE HE...

I took a peek at him. He was sitting on the bench, with his eyes closed. I noticed a burn on his face and hands. "Yami.." I said pointing at them. He looked at his hand. "It's fine..-"

"No!" I yelled. "You always treat _my_ wounds, so I need to treat yours." He looked at me blandly. "You don't necessarily need to.."

"Yes I do." He raised his eyebrow. "Okay, here? With nothing?" I rolled my eyes. "At my house, dummy." I started to walk. "Let's go." He stood up and started to follow me. "But it's only a matter of time until that boy comes back."

"Okay," I grabbed his wrist, careful not to touch the burn. "Then we better hurry! And.." I looked at him. "When you say boy, you mean Yugi right?" He nodded.

"Your his friend right? Why don't you call him 'Yugi'?" He sighed. "Were not friends. How can we be. He's also not very fond of me." Oh yeah..I remember. Yugi doesn't really like Yami. Multiple reasons.

We arrived at my house. I carefully opened the door. "My mom isn't home..So you can come in. But I don't know when she'll be back."

"Oh? Your the bad type, hm?" I froze and glared at him, for the first time. "No I am NOT. This is actually my first time sneaking someone in the house." We walked in and went up the stairs to my room. "Stay here, while I get the stuff." He nodded.

"Don't touch ANYTHING." He looked at me curiously. "Why would I?" He smiled. "Are you hiding something from me?" Actually I am! I was secretly writing about him in journal.

"I-I don't know! You might be a snooper! And I-I am not hiding anything!" He sat on my bed. "So you wouldn't mind if I look at that journal of yours?" He said pointing to my pink journal on my bed. I blushed and snatched it up. "You can't now so ha! Stay here!" I said running to the bathroom. I took out band-aids, alcohol, cotton balls and stuff. I walked to back to my room. I looked at my bed to see Yami sitting where I left him. "Did you touch anything?"

"No."

"Good." I walked up to him and set the things down. "Wound number one, hand. " I put alcohol on it, the started rubbing it. It must hurt... I looked at his expression. He was looking at the ceiling, with a bland expression? How!? I would scream! "Does it hurt..?"

"Not really." I looked back at his hand and placed a band-aid on it. "Wound number two, face." I blushed as I got close to his face. I tried not to sweat. I did the same I did with with hand, then placed a band-aid on it. "Okay were done-"

"No, actually..." He said lifting up his shirt a little. "There's one here." I flushed lightly. "O-Okay.." I tried to rub it, but his shirt kept falling down. He noticed.. "Oh..This will help." He lifted up his shirt, and took it off. I almost screamed! I blushed really deep and turned around. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." I turned back around and took a deep breath. I started to rub alcohol on his torso. I couldn't help but to look at his six pack. I blushed really deep. Come on Anzu! Cool yourself! I kept staring at his six pack. And staring...And staring. "Nice view?"

I gasped and fiddled with my fingers. "U-Uh..T-That's not it! I-I," He just chuckled, enjoying my embarrassment. "Want a better view?" He said laying down on my bed. I blushed even more. "N-No! S-Sto-AH!" I slipped. I fell right on top on him, on the bed. "I thought that kiss was keeping you out of danger." He held my waist. "Maybe you need another one.."

I blushed. My face was close to his. "Y-Yami.." He gave a me a quick, gentle kiss. "Do you promise not to be reckless anymore?" I nodded. "Yami..I have a question.."

"Anything."

"Are we...U-Um..D-Dating?" His expression changed. "We can't.."

"Why-"

"Because," He said. "I'm Yugi's other soul. If we were to date, it wouldn't work out." He held me tighter. "Not because we wouldn't get along. But because I live in the Millennium Puzzle."

"Then we have to get you out! So you can have your own body."

"Is it because you want to date me.." I shook my head. "Doesn't it get lonely in the puzzle? Don't you want to live a normal life? Instead of coming out just because of danger?" He sighed. "Yes but it's not possible.."

"It has to be possible. If it's possible to have two souls, why can't that be?" He didn't answer. She got up. "If we break the puzzle, maybe-"

"NO!" He shouted. She jumped, startled, with a shocked expression. "Y-Yami.." He sighed. "I'm sorry for shouting..But we mustn't break the puzzle. I was trapped in there was 5000 years."

"What!?"

"And Yugi, he reassembled the puzzle. Which freed me..kind of.." I'm still clueless, but whatever. I hugged him. "Whatever happens, just know that I'll do it. I'll make sure you can live normal, with your own body to live with."

I waited until he would hug me back, or answer me, but he didn't. I guess he's not a fan of hugs? But why does he ignore me sometimes?

"Hey, why don't you answer me?"

"I answered you just now. Or does my my princess need more to satisfy her?" I blushed, for the one millionth time today. "But seriously..."

"Some of your questions don't need answers." Hmm..I don't know how to take that. "Okay then..Are you going to hug me back?" He stayed silent. I rolled my eyes. See what I mean? "Hellooo?"

"My embraces aren't very...comfortable.." I giggled. His grew a tint of red. Wow, he's cute when he blushes! He should do it more often.

I totally forgot he had no shirt on.

I released him quickly. He grabbed his shirt and he put it back on. "I've never...Had a bond which contains embraces and such..."

Yami... I need to set him free! He smiled. "Expect kissing. I'm a pro at that." I laughed. Maybe i'll rethink helping him.. Just kidding. We walked downstairs to the front door. I opened it.

"I should leave now...It won't be very pleasant if my other self wakes up in your house, with cured wounds and this feeling.." Wait, what? Feeling? "What feeling?"

"Nevermind..I'll be going now.." I nodded. "Bye.." I said a little sad. He held my hand gently, and kissed it. "Goodbye, Anzu."

I blushed. How many times has he made me blush?! He's a real gentlemen.. He walked off as I closed the door. I looked at my hand. Not ever have I felt this way... Just seeing Jounouchi and Honda gave me the definition of boys, and you know how that goes... But I guess everyone is different. Yugi doesn't goof around like they do. But he does talk to himself... I bet even Yami can have a humorous side to himself. I just need to find it...And get him a real life..


End file.
